


Entr'acte

by bittenfeld



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Memories of Sexual Brutality, Memories of rape, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at the end of 1st movie – but in the Mirror Universe…!<br/>The V’ger mission has ended successfully, but Kirk may find himself in grave danger from Nogura… unless he accepts Spock’s suggestion – and his place in Spock’s bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

> For my companion story that takes place in the regular universe, 1st movie, please see my story, “Reunion”.

His legs trembled weakly as he crossed the apartment sitting-room to the staircase. His bad leg ached worse than usual – damn, he hoped he’d make it up the stairs to his bed before dropping from exhaustion.

He entered the master bedroom, shedding his sweat-soaked clothes on the carpet as he approached the bed. Weakly he collapsed face-up on top of the spread, naked, skin still slicked and sticky with semen and sweat. He would shower later when he awoke; for now he didn’t want to disturb the lingering sensuosity of his encounter with Spock, for now he just wanted to drift to sleep remembering the Vulcan’s smell, the silkiness of his beard, his body squirming violently, arousingly beneath Kirk’s own, as they wrestled in sexual embrace on the floor in the dark warmth of the Vulcan’s haven, making up for ten year’s separation. And he thought about Nogura – Old Man Nogura, who had practically made Kirk lick his boots in order to be granted the Enterprise’s helm once again, and then strutted around after the Enterprise had destroyed that alien machine V’ger with a well-placed anti-matter bomb, as though it had been his idea in the first place to put Kirk in charge. Maybe now that Kirk had saved Earth and the heart of the Empire one more time, Nogura might even lick _his_ boots – now there was a pleasant thought…

Abruptly Kirk roused. Something had alerted him – what? how long had he been asleep? Rustling noises coming form the bedroom’s half-bath… somebody was in his bathroom. Anger and suspicion tautened his body… Spock?.. Nogura? come to lie in wait to seduce him? no, it couldn’t be … surely the Fleet Commander wouldn’t be that bold, even though he had tossed out hints in Kirk’s direction often enough…

Rolling to one elbow toward the disturbance, Kirk started to get up off the bed to investigate.

The bathroom door opened, and a woman stepped out into the bedroom, a tall slender woman wearing a blue silk robe, cold haughty face framed by long damp auburn hair, ice-blue eyes that lingered over his naked body, then met his penetrating stare.

“Hello again, Admiral,” she greeted, voice cool and even.

His anger and suspicion dissipated instantly. He didn’t bother to get up, neither did he move to cover his nakedness. He watched her with vague detachment, vague amusement. “Hello, Lori.” Scent of lavender soap teased his nostrils. Lavender always reminded him of her. “How long have you been in my house?”

“About half-an-hour. You’ve been dead-asleep the whole time.” Combing her fingers through her wet hair, she pulled the long brown curls out from beneath the robe collar. “I just flew in from the Savannah base. I wanted to freshen up before dinner.” Again her gaze wandered over his husky well-muscled body. “You didn’t leave word that you’d returned to Earth.”

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble finding me.”

“Mm.” Strolling around the room, she looked it over with disinterested ennui. His eyes followed her. She smiled sultrily at him. “A husband should let his wife know when he returns home, so she can prepare for him,” she purred, and the hot sensuality of her words did nothing to melt the icy undercurrent of his voice.

A casual shrug. “We’ve been divorced five months, Lori. I’m not your husband anymore. I told Nogura to play his little games with someone else now. Who does he have you sleeping with in Savannah? – Admiral Barstow? or Commodore N’Areth? Or maybe some up-and-coming young starship captain that Nogura wants under his thumb?

Lori hesitated at the foot of the bed, leaned forward to capture Kirk’s gaze. A cool smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “And here I thought you’d be in a better mood, once you got your precious Enterprise back, and now that you’re receiving all the Empire’s adulation for saving Earth from that V’ger machine. It’s what you’ve wanted all these years of being tied to a desk, isn’t it? Now, like a little boy on Christmas finding his favorite toy under the tree, Jimmy Kirk’s wishes have all come true. But is the little boy satisfied yet?”

Kirk didn’t answer. The vague amusement melted from his eyes. Her patronizing nudge pricked him, more than it should have, he admitted to himself – besides, the question was rhetorical anyway. She always mocked him, she liked to mock him, subtle veiled taunts like needle pricks. Sometimes he hated her, often he craved her; and she knew it, and she abused him, and he abused her, and then one of them would announce the relationship over and walk out; but then days, weeks later, they would reunite and the cycle would begin anew, as it had countless times in the last ten years. But finally Kirk had gotten tired of the sport and had demanded a divorce five months ago. And he still wasn’t in the mood for any reconciliation. Nogura had probably sent her back to him now – hell, he was tired of Nogura too.

He wondered if she was nude under the robe. His genitals pulsed at the prospect.

She leaned closer, pale eyes still taunting, still mocking. “You even got your Vulcan back, so I hear. I smell him on you, Admiral. Did you two spend time getting reacquainted after all these years? Did you enjoy yourselves tonight?”

Kirk watched her coolly. “Probably more than you enjoyed yourself in Savannah.”

“You bastard,” Lori replied without any deep feeling, then slipped off the robe. She was indeed creamy-white naked. Sensually, lazily, she climbed on top of Kirk’s body. “… well,” she commented, “did that Vulcan of yours take it all, or is there anything left for your wife? Prove to me that Admiral James T. Kirk is more stud than Commodore N’Areth.”

A roar of anger combine with sudden overpowering desire rumbled deep in Kirk’s throat. Abruptly he gripped her upper arms, then pulled her down and rolled on top of her. He would possess her – he had to possess her, even though he knew she was probably just here following Nogura’s orders.

Lori laughed, fire flashed momentarily in ice eyes, then sublimated into embers. “Such passion,” she murmured, arms wrapping around his neck. “I remember how hot you were that night you returned from Lunar Prison. You gave the best performance of your life, sweet James…” – his body moved erotically, warming in response to the memory of that passionate night – “but of course,” she whispered gently, “you’d had two-years’ experience performing for the guards…”

Sharply Kirk stiffened in black anger. The ugly memory ripped him apart like a knife clawing at his gut. Damn her for bringing that up now.

She twisted the knife deeper. “Is that what it takes, Jim darling, to make you rival Commodore N’Areth’s abilities?”

“Damn you, bitch,” Kirk hissed, and grabbed her body.

She gripped his rear, her fingernails dug into the flesh of his firm buttocks, as his mouth came down on her forcefully. She kneaded his gluteal muscles, she touched his tight anus with one finger, teased it, then penetrated it and pushed in; and he gasped as she probed his tender rectum – partly in shock, partly in excitement, mainly in rage – as it instantly recalled vivid flashes of a stinking prison cell, where he’d been falsely imprisoned on trumped-up charges of spear-heading an anti-Empire rebellion… his limbs chained, his face pushed down onto the filth-smeared floor, while his body was deeply probed and violated by a handful of faggot guards, week after week, month after month, for two solid years… he had endured their fingers, their pricks, their batons… once when he had resisted, they had broken his leg; and he still had the lingering ache to remind him after all this time.

She tormented him, her finger worked him in and out, deep, deep. She loved to be ass-fucked, but he hated it, he hated it. And she knew that, and how she tormented him with it.

Roughly he took her wrists, pinned her hands over her head on the pillow so she couldn’t touch him anymore, then kneed between her spread legs and prepared to enter her.

The sound of the front door closing downstairs interrupted him abruptly, sharply distracting him from his sexual hunger. “What the hell?!...” he grunted, lurching off the bed, grabbing his pants off the floor and his phaser off the bureau-top on his way out the door. He burst out onto the stairway landing… and stopped short.

Spock stood down below at the foot of the stairs.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” Kirk demanded, dropping his phaser hand and holding his trousers in front of him. “Can’t you knock first before barging in on people?”

“I chose not to,” Spock responded simply. “We must speak – now. There is a matter of import we must discuss.”

“Yeah, well, what I was just about to do was a matter of import too. What the hell is this all about?”

Clasping her robe about herself, Lori appeared in the doorway behind Kirk.

A quick glance from Spock barely acknowledged her. “Send Miss Ciani away, Admiral. I must speak with you alone.”

Her gaze raked the Vulcan. “That’s ‘Mrs. Kirk’ to you, you freak-eared alien.”

Kirk’s eyes remained on Spock, as he responded to her Vulcan-aimed barb. “Not ‘Mrs. Kirk’ anymore, darling. Go on, get out of here. I’ll call you later.”

“Sure,” she reposted turning back to the bedroom to gather her clothes. “Now that you’ve got your Vulcan playmate back, what need do you have for a woman in your life?”

Kirk ignored her, descended the staircase, pants in hand but not attempting to hide his nakedness any longer. A casual wave of the phaser in the direction of a liquor decanter on a side-table. “Brandy, Spock?”

Spock stood at his normal attention-stance, hands clasped loosely behind his back. “No thank you, Admiral.”

“Well, I think I will… Oh, you don’t mind if I dress first?”

“No.”

Kirk laid the small hand-weapon on the table, then climbed into his trousers. “I thought you were returning to Vulcan tomorrow. Just couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to me one more time?”

“Something like that,” the tall lean figure responded noncommittally, as Kirk poured himself a drink.

Suitcase in hand, Lori emerged from the bedroom, dressed now in a tight-fitting white jacket and mini-skirt. A perfunctory kiss to Kirk’s unresponsive lips, on her way to the door. “Don’t wait up for me, darling. I’m sure Nogura will keep me occupied most of the evening.”

“I’m sure he will.”

Then the door closed behind her; and Kirk mentioned, “Now, what really brought you here, Spock?... Besides your attraction to my sexual charms.”

“That…” Spock acknowledged, warm dark eyes possessing the human’s broad shoulders, and thick torso naked to the waist, “… and the fact Miss Ciani just happened to appear here shortly after you left my house.”

“And just how did you find out that piece of information after I left you?”

“I have my methods.”

“… and so what? She’s my wife – or at least she used to be. What’s so unusual about her coming to see me?”

Spock strolled closer, eyes lingering on the lightly-tanned nearly-hairless human skin. “Naïveté does not become you, Admiral. Miss Ciani is Admiral Nogura’s plant, and you should already know that. She was sent back to keep an eye on you. Admiral Nogura doesn’t trust you.”

“Well, I don’t trust him either. I know he grounded me with admiral’s-stripes ten years ago just so he could keep me close at hand, and then he threw his whore into the deal thinking to keep me happy and out of trouble. So what? She kept my bed warm, and anyway you’d left and gone back to Vulcan to hide in a cave for ‘enlightenment’, or whatever.”

“It’s more than that.” Now Spock helped himself to the brandy and appropriated a seat on the couch. “Nogura thinks you’re involved in the rebellion.”

“Well, I’m not. Why would he think that?”

“He thinks you have rebel ties. Who do you think set you up to spend two years in prison? Who else knew you well enough to frame you so convincingly?”

Coalescing anger darkened the human’s face as the blunt truth of Spock’s words settled coldly in his belly. “Bastard,” he muttered. “But why? He knew damn well I wasn’t leading any revolution. What the hell did he expect to accomplish by locking me away in that hell-hole for two years?”

“To possibly draw out your cohorts. Trick them into exposing themselves in a foolhardy rescue attempt.”

“Well, I haven’t got any cohorts.” A quick gulp of the rest of the liquor in his glass, then Kirk grabbed the bottle for a refill. “And how the hell do you know so much about all of this, when you’ve just spent the last ten years in that cave, contemplating your navel?”

“Jim,” – the faintest smiled tugged at thin bearded lips – “Yes, I was on Vulcan at Gol for the last ten years. But I did not spend them in a cave, nor was it my navel I was contemplating.”

Kirk’s glass stopped half-way to his lips; sudden enlightenment narrowed his eyes. “You! You’re the rebel leader!”

A negligent shrug. “One of them.”

“You mean I spent two years in prison because of you?! You knew Nogura was using me to draw you out? You knew what was happening to me, and you didn’t even try to free me?”

“I could not, without risking capture myself.”

“Fuck you. That damned rebellion means more to you than I do.”

“It means more than any of us.”

Gracelessly Kirk plopped down onto the couch beside his ex-first-officer. “So why doesn’t Nogura arrest you if he suspects you?”

“Because he only suspects me. He has no proof. And if he missteps, he will have the entire Vulcan Council to deal with. He’s not brave enough to take all of them on.”

“Is the entire Council in on the rebellion?”

“More that two-thirds of it is. The momentum for uprising is growing on Vulcan. When it is strong enough, we will act. And that time is approaching very shortly.”

For awhile neither spoke in the dim evening light. Then suddenly an abrupt curse burst from Kirk’s lips. “Shit! I’m not going to be safe now that you’ve come back. That’s why Lori returned – to try and slip me up. If Nogura suspects you, now he’s going to accuse me of collaborating. And you’re going back to Vulcan tomorrow, leaving me to deal with the old bastard. I’ll be lucky if I don’t end up back in Lunar Prison. Hell, I’ll kill the bastard before I go back to that shit-hole again. If I do get sent up again, at least I want it to be worth it.”

“Jim, nothing will be gained by murdering Admiral Nogura, nor by you going to prison again.”

“It’s your fault I’m in this predicament. How the hell do you plan to prevent it – or don’t you give a shit what you’ve gotten me into?”

A warm hand slid onto Kirk’s thigh. “Come to Vulcan with me, Jim. We need command personnel of your caliber.”

“I can’t command a whole army of cold-blooded Vulcans,” Kirk protested, but already the sensual touch, so warm, even through his pants, was working its magic on him. “That sounds worse than prison. And besides, if I deserted and left with you, then I _would_ be guilty of selling out the Empire and Starfleet.”

More firmly the fingers massaged the strong femoral muscles. “There are more than just Vulcans involved. We have factions all through the Empire. Come with me, Jim. Starfleet has nothing to offer you any longer. They took your ship away ten years ago. How do you like the idea of spending the rest of your career behind a desk with your admiral’s-stripes?”

“I hate it.” The feather-caresses were tingling electricity through his crotch. “Spock…” he moaned, head dropping back against the back of the couch, knees spreading wider. He tried to continue thinking coherently. “But if I go with you, I’ll be a fugitive for the rest of my life.”

The strong slender hand presumed to slip between his legs, press against his genitals. “You are correct that if you stay here, sooner or later Nogura will put you back in prison, if he thinks it will draw us out. Is being a fugitive, commanding a ship again, not a better future than wondering every day if Nogura’s security forces are on their way to pick you up?”

Kirk opened his pants, but the stroking fingers ignored the opportunity and slid up his bare chest. He could hardly breathe levelly anymore. “And just what…” he gasped, “… do you intend to… get out of this deal?...”

Nipples were pinched, twisted to erection. “An effective command officer for our troops,” the Vulcan responded more calmly than Kirk was able to at the moment, “… and a bed-partner for myself. I prefer you to anyone else. Your mouth is very hot and satisfying, and I do not fear that you will knife me when I fall asleep.”

“And your mouth eats me alive,” Kirk admitted breathlessly, freeing his erect cock to poke up straight, then pushing Spock’s head down to take it. “Eat me now, Spock,” he commanded, “… eat me now…”

Easily Spock relented to the physically-weaker human; and moving off the sofa to kneel before him, took the penile head between gentle teeth. Kirk just moaned and slid down on the couch a few inches as a firm tongue played his glans provocatively. “Oh, yesss, Spock…” he hissed, digging a grip into the fine short hair on the back of a dark head. “All right, I’ll command your troops… and I’ll bed you whenever you want… Just don’t take my ass… don’t ever take my ass…”

A lick to the quivering purple glans. “You will learn to accept me,” the husky voice promised bluntly. “You will come to enjoy many new pleasures… that you cannot imagine now…”

“… you think so?...” Demandingly Kirk forced more of his organ into Spock’s mouth, that hot wet suction. “… I guess I’ll learn how it feels to be a traitor and a fugitive now, too…” A hard upward thrust of his hips. “Hell, I don’t even… necessarily agree with… your rebellion, Spock… Why the hell am I willing to go with you… give up everything I have here?...”

Spock released the swollen phallus, shifted his interest to kiss the underside ridge while one hand squeezed and jiggled the heavy scrotal sac. “What you are giving up is an admiral’s-desk in an office away from the stars, a superior who would just as soon use you as a Judas-goat as smile at you, and a wife who is a spy and a whore. You have never felt great love for the Empire anyway – your blood has always flowed more mercenary than loyalist.”

“Unh…” was the only response Kirk could manage now, as Spock kissed his pubic area, parted lips caressing his skin. He gripped Spock’s head tighter, squeezed it between his thighs. Spock’s tongue tasted the pre-seminal bubble that oozed from the tip of Kirk’s organ, wet tongue manipulated Kirk’s most sensitive part, rubbed and rubbed all over; and Kirk craved the stimulation. His fingers combed roughly through Spock’s damp hair; then gripping the Vulcan’s hair so tightly that it hurt, Kirk pressed Spock’s face to him as hard as he could, feeling the firmness of hard teeth beneath soft lips, sable beard caress his tender skin, probing tongue work up and down the underpart of his penis, then circle the tip again. Another long moan from Kirk’s throat, while Spock’s fingers teased his balls, hefted them, stroked them. “…Spock…” he demanded.

And Spock went down on his hard aching shaft. Tongued it and sucked it and licked it and sucked it some more, feathered little tongue-touches all around the the crown-ridge, then probed into the entrance of the urethral orifice; and Kirk groaned, gasped, hips jerking spasmically, trying to ram his thing all the way down Spock’s throat. Spock worked him good and hard, worked him brutally, twisted the bulk of his testicles until Kirk cried out in pain, and all the sensitive nerves of his perineal area protested vehemently; and Kirk rammed himself into Spock in hard frantic rhythm, rammed and rammed.

Spock drew out his orgasm, kept him going while desperate gasps for air dragged from Kirk’s lungs, and sweat drenched both their bodies; and Kirk thrust his hips hard and faster, as if he could force his orgasm by sheer physical demand, pumped into the sucking mouth, welcoming throat, faster and faster, in and out, faster… Until one final surge ripped through him, zagged right up to his solar plexus and throughout his body, blood pounding in his ears; and he shot off his load in one gut-wrenching flood, squirted everything he had into Spock’s mouth, blinding convulsion…

… until finally he sagged back against the couch, drained to exhaustion, satiety. And he lay there, panting through an air-burned throat, feeling Spock finish sucking him off, licking him clean.

And then Spock rose to his feet before Kirk, the evidence of his own climax a wet stain on the front of his trousers. Potently he gripped Kirk’s head now, pressed the admiral’s face to the warm smear, rubbed Kirk’s nose and mouth against his own softening bulge, while gasping to regain his own wind.

And then he jerked Kirk’s head back negligently; and hazel eyes gazed up at him, dulled with satisfaction; and Spock kissed him hard, roughly, as they shared a communion of their mingled fluids and mingled breath.

Finally Kirk gathered enough air to talk. “I suppose…” he commented, “… you want my ass now in payment?...”

“Not just yet,” the Vulcan demurred. “I told you that you will come to accept me. Later I shall insist upon reimbursement.” He released his grip in thick brown hair. “For now, you must prepare to leave. My ship departs in three-point-nine hours. You must pack only essentials… and remember that you will never be returning to Earth – until or unless the Empire is overthrown within our lifetime.”

Cold reality shattered any last wisps of dreamy relaxation. Kirk sat up, refastened his disheveled clothing. “You’re asking a helluva lot, Spock… a helluva lot.” Briefly he glanced about the living room, allowing himself a few moments to put to memory a place he would never see again; then stood up with his partner. “I thought you said you were leaving tomorrow morning.”

A slight nod. “That is what Starfleet has been told. If they are considering moving against me, they will think they have that extra time. I do not intend to wait around for them. My ship lies cloaked just beyond the Martian orbit. We will be going out in a repair-shuttle toward Starbase 2 and then transporting directly aboard my cruiser. By the time Starfleet finds us missing, we shall already be far on our way to Vulcan.”

Kirk watched him, hazel eyes sharp. "I hope to hell you really understand what you’re getting us involved in.”

“I do, Jim.”

“Well then, come on.” Kirk strode over to the staircase. “Help me pack.”  
* * * * *

Lori Ciani smiled to herself. Poor Jim Kirk – he had no idea that Nogura suspected him. Tonight he and his Vulcan were probably sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, never realizing that tomorrow morning Starfleet Security would be knocking at his apartment door…

  
* * * * * **FINIS** * * * * *

 


End file.
